oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Kalphite Lair
The Kalphite Hive is located north of the Bedabin Camp, in the Kharidian Desert. Fairy ring B-I-Q is quite near the surface entrance to the hive. When travelling through the desert, players should have a water source (like Waterskins) and perhaps wear Desert clothing, to protect against the effects of Desert heat. Players will need a rope to enter the hive from the surface each time they come, and another to enter the area containing the Kalphite Queen. Good food and maybe prayer potions are advised if you are to visit the queen. There is an alternative underground entrance to this dungeon from the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon, which avoids the desert heat and the need for one of the ropes. However, players should have a light source (like a lit Bullseye lantern) when travelling through the south dungeon. Fairy ring to Dorgesh-Kaan dungeon is A-J-Q. The entire dungeon is multi-combat. Map The 1st level * The surface entrance requires a rope to get down. If you have placed a rope there in a previous visit, the rope will still be there for you to climb. * There is a tunnel to the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon. A light source is highly recommended if you use this tunnel, or else you will be repeatedly stung by insects in the dark in the south dungeon. * The entrance to the lower level also requires a rope, that is two ropes total. Once in place both ropes remain for your future use. The upper level has many Kalphite workers and some Kalphite soldiers. Two Kalphite Guardians watch the exit to the lower level. Three Potato cactus spawn in a chamber on this level. Kalphite larva, which cannot be attacked except by Cats, roam the level. The 2nd level The lower level has one exit which takes you back to the 1st level. It will have a rope you can climb. The lower level contains the Kalphite Queen as well as two Kalphite Guardians, some Kalphite workers, and some Kalphite larva. Seven Potato cactus spawn on this level. Note: This level is a Multi-Combat area, so take precaution! The 3rd level The 3rd level of the Kalphite Hive is accessible after the Do No Evil quest by climbing down a hole in the 2nd level. It contains: * 2 Kalphite Guardians * 6 Kalphite Soldiers * 4 Potato cactus spawns Items recommended * Waterskins, a knife, and desert robes, only if travelling through the desert to get to the lair. * Up to two ropes (one less if not going down to the lower level; one less if entering from the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon; none if you have applied a rope before). * A light source, if entering or exiting via the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon. * Good range, melee or mage armour. * Anti-poison potions (or a Prayer book and a Holy symbol) * Anti-poison totem * Food * Keris dagger if you have completed the Contact! quest or other weapon effective against Kalphites. Monsters * Kalphite Worker (level 28) * Kalphite Soldier (level 85) * Kalphite Guardian (level 141) * Kalphite Queen (level 333) Personalities * Weird Old Man can be found outside the Hive. Potato cactus Potato cactus are used in: * Herblore to make Magic potions * Summoning to create Spirit kalphite pouches * Construction to create a Desert Habitat in your player owned house Quests The quest Do No Evil is briefly involved with the Kalphite Hive. Keris, a dagger obtained upon completion of the Contact! quest, gives special combat bonuses when fighting the Kalphites. Music * Insect Queen Trivia * Some players use Dwarf Cannons in the lair, since it is multi-combat. The chamber on the upper level with the potato cactus spawns is a popular cannon spot, since the most kalphite soldiers can be found there. The cannon will be destroyed by the Queen if used in her vicinity. * Kalphite workers often drop waterskins, so you can easily get a new water supply if you ran low when going to the lair. * The Kalphite Queen is very tough to fight and is best fought by a team of players rather than solo adventurers. * Potato cactus tend to sell for a good price ( on the Grand Exchange). * Oddly, bones can be found around the hive, and when examined, it says that they are the remains of a kalphite. None of the kalphites in the lair, however, drop bones, because insects do not have bones. * If entering the hive through the Dorgeshuun Dungeon entrance, there will still be a rope to get out into the desert, despite not putting one there. * On 2 June 2009, the Kalphite Lair was renamed the Kalphite Hive, to match the dungeon maps. * If a player stands along the Southern wall of the first level, it is possible to see part of the Queen's Lair. Category:Dungeons Category:Kharidian Desert